Cincuenta sombras del Averno
by La Yatih y la Jelen
Summary: "Tras la muerte nos espera la nada", ¿es eso cierto? Elisa es la típica chica que hubiese asentido nada más escuchar aquella frase pero su vida toma un giro tras ser asesinada. Ángeles, demonios, súcubos y demás seres sobrenaturales se unen en esta historia llena de amor, odio y misterio. "El Inframundo no está tan mal como lo pintan ¿eh?" [AU] Multipairing


**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia es tan nuestro como Gibraltar español. Ahí lo dejamos._

* * *

Muerta.

¿Muerta, te lo puedes creer? No, claro que no puedes, ¡pero si estás viva! ¿Cómo vas a creerte la historia de alguien que te está diciendo que está muerta?

E igual que no puedes creerte esto, tampoco creerás que la mismísima muerte me haya perdonado la vida. Pero, vamos, que si no te fías del juicio de la muerte, allá tú… Para que voy a hablarte de súcubos, de demonios, de fantasmas, de hombres lobo, cambiantes, minotauros... ¡De Caronte! Si vas a tomarme por loca y llamar a un psiquiátrico en cuanto me dé la vuelta.

¿Sabes que? No te creas nada, sólo limítate a escuchar mi historia y luego ya podrás juzgar.

Si sigues con vida, claro.

* * *

-Vamos, no te pares.

Un corredor. Bien, para ser sincera, más que un corredor era una gruta gris entre la negrura más espesa que jamás nadie pueda imaginar. Supuse que había paredes, pero me mantuve caminando en línea recta por seguridad. La oscuridad se abría paso justo frente a la figura encapotada en terciopelo negro que me guiaba y se cerraba justo a mis espaldas. Avancé rápido, temiendo que aquella profundidad se me tragara el pie pero sin chocarme contra la espalda el guía, más que nada porque a su alrededor el aire se volvía una cobertura densa e irrespirable de donde podía surgir carámbanos de hielo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté. Froté mis manos, inspirando esa densidad y sintiendo inmediatamente un calambrazo en las entrañas. Aquella figura sufrió un espasmo, como si me hubiera visto sacudirme por el ramalazo de dolor y se riera.

-No deberías respirar por aquí. La mayoría de los que lo hacen no suelen llegar al final.-se calló un segundo, haciendo amago de voltear, o eso intuí por el movimiento de la sedosa tela de la capucha, pero se arrepintió y regresó la vista al frente.-De todos modos ya no lo necesitas.

Ah, sí, enigmática respuesta. Pero yo, estúpida como un pollino y con pocas ganas de ponerme a lo Sherlock Holmes con ese tipo tan tétrico, me dediqué a analizar el timbre de su voz, que parecía quejumbroso y vibrante, suave como una cantinela pero férreo. Me imaginé, en toda mi tontuna, que Barba Negra debía de usar el mismo tono cuando aún vivía de ser corsario.

Eternos se me hicieron los minutos andando tras ese extraño, sin pararme a pensar que hacía siguiéndolo o cómo diablos había llegado a tan rebajada posición a su espalda. Digamos que en ese momento no me importaba. La atmósfera se hizo agobiante y pesada, mis pasos, más lentos y taciturnos, arrastrándose por el suelo con siseos y quedando en vergüenza frente al sigiloso andar de mi acompañante. Sentí fuertes palpitares en cierto momento y la sensación del vómito trepando por mi garganta; mis piernas se tambalearon y la boca se me abrió para permitirme aspirar algo de oxígeno de ese ambiente tan viciado; los dedos me temblaron y en un determinado instante me sentí flotar, aún despierta y sufriendo, pero levitando. Eso no podía ser, claro, porque el guía continuaba andando sin cansancio y yo tras él, viendo el sinuoso ondear se su capa.

Posiblemente fueron horas las que pasé en ese estado, respirando cada vez menos y contrayéndome a cada segundo un poco más, presa de un dolor sin origen y sin dolor en sí, pero que me comprimía como una prensa.

-¿Ya te rindes?- el guía se dio la vuelta, pero dentro de su capucha, bajo la capa y bajo una túnica tan negra como el betún solo levitaba oscuridad: zarcillos y volutas negros que se enroscaban y bailaban juntos y en espirales.-Que gente tan maleducada, ya ni te contestan.-se quejó. La oscuridad se sacudió en su cabeza, negando decepcionada.-Bueno, tú hazme señas, que tengo que rellenar este formulario. Veamos…-una manga de la túnica se alzó, y de entre la niebla oscura surgió una mano del color de la cera, pálida, enfermiza y casi traslúcida; su silueta parecía emborronarse contra el aire, y desaparecer. Sus dedos etéreos chasquearon con un sonido seco y reverberante, y al instante se materializó en sus dedos un rollo amarillento y maltrecho de papiro que crujía cuando era sacudido. En su otra mano apareció una gran pluma blanca de punta rizada, con el extremo ferroso del lado contrario impregnado en un curioso y espeso tinte de color carmín.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo mínimo por mi parte era intentar gesticularle, pero aquella presión me mantenía inmóvil y cautiva bajo el peso de algo grande e invisible.

-Bien…-rayó algo en el pergamino, que emitió un crujido y un siseo.- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

¿Por qué? ¿Es que había un motivo? Lo único que mi mente era capaz de sintetizar era una vorágine negra y luego la espalda del Señor Voluta de Humo avanzando entre la oscuridad. No había razones, ni intereses, ni necesidad de saberlo. El frío se instaló en mi pecho, y luego el calor; mi cuerpo alternaba entre las dos sensaciones, dilatando y comprimiéndose sin orden ni sentido, cada vez más rápido y violento.

La niebla palomeó tres o cuatro cosas en el pergamino y se rascó la nebulosa que era su cabeza, de donde surgían, si una se fijaba bien, dos pequeños y tintilantes focos de un verde escarlata que se diseminaba contra el fondo de la capucha.

-Oye, no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, ¿sabes? Escucha atentamente que no lo repetiré.-chasqueó de nuevo su mano y los artefactos desaparecieron.-Estás muerta, ¿te enteras? Pero no muerta de muerta, no sé si me entiendes; a ti te ha matado algo ajeno a tu realidad. Aún no estamos seguros, claro, pero los forenses de las mejores universidades están investigando quién ha sido, porque de humano, nada. Suponemos que algún tipo de… Déjame ver…-se materializó en su mano otro pergamino, al cual se dio un rápido vistazo.- Esto, sí… Intuimos que alguna criatura con un mínimo de nivel cuatro con acceso a fuentes de rango seis o superior, pero es especular. Por lo pronto, la cosa es así: tú estás muerta y a mí me han cargado contigo.

Oh, sí, quise preguntar de qué rayos me estaba hablando. ¡Me moría de ganas! Criatura de vete tú a saber qué con rango a dios sabe cuánto o superior, la leche. Todo muy gracioso, ¿sí? Pues de gracioso nada, porque el tío siguió hablando y las nuevas no me resultaron demasiado gratas y además me estaba doliendo el pecho que parecía que se me fuera a reventar de dentro hacia fuera.

-Venga, venga, no te me vayas ahora que apenas empiezo el protocolo y aún me queda una jornada de lo más graciosa.-me chasqueó los dedos blancuzcos delante de la cara. Oh, sí, con todo su desparpajo, verlo para creerlo.- Así de buenas a primeras lo que tienes que saber son cosas muy básicas, tales que no te puedes separar de mí, que soy un ángel de la muerte y que mi nombre es… Bien, eso ya lo veremos después, a ver si tengo suerte y te asignan a otro, que yo tengo clases que dar y lo último que necesito es a un alma en pena.

El ángel de la muerte, sí señor, se limpió su reverenda túnica con una sacudida y chasqueó de nuevo los dedos, de donde sostuvo una impecable y preciosa daga de hoja larga y plateada que lucía por empuñadura a lo que todas luces se ve como un pedazo de fémur humano. Toma ya. Y yo en el suelo agonizando con un dolor cada vez más fuerte, si es que hay que joderse.

-Bien…. Estate quieta o se me va a ir el corte y voy a acabar degollándote, que es lo último que me hace falta ahora mismo… No te muevas… No te muevas, así…. Venga…-deslizó el filo brillante alrededor de mi contorno y sujetó entre sus dedos largos y esqueléticos al aire, tirando de él hasta que el grito que soltaron mis pulmones le pareció que llegaba lo suficientemente lejos en aquella espesura negra.- ¡Si ya está, mujer! ¡Ni que te hubiera cortado una mano!- Protestó. Sus pozos verdes observaron atentamente mi perfil, sacudiendo un poco de aquí y de allá, alisando pliegues invisibles y soplando en ciertos lugares, como una madre que arregla el vestido de su hija justo antes de la boda.- ¡Pero mira que pulido de alma tan perfecto! ¡Voy a ser la envidia de todo el sindicato, ya verás! ¡Caronte no va a ponerme ni una pega para que pases al Inframundo!

Yo me sentía más ligera, con un fuerte frío en el pecho y temblándome el cuerpo, pero íntegra y sin dolor. De hecho, sentí que aquella fuerte presión que me atenazaba se disipaba como un soplido. Me embargó la felicidad, y las palabras se atrancaron en mi garganta. ¡No me dolía!

-Yo…-balbuceé. Él se dio la vuelta, me figuro que sorprendido de que le hablara.-… No me duele…

-Pues hija, raro sería que te doliera siendo que estás muerta.-me aclaró. Elevó la daga frente a él.-Ahora te quiero detrás de mí, ¿estamos? No preciso que Cerbero se me aparezca y te arranque la cabeza como al último. La Muerte me echó una bronca que miedo daba oírle.

Claro, yo tenía unas ganas locas de que un perrazo que tenía tres cabezas y de seguro medía más de cuatro metros decidiera merendarme el cerebro de aperitivo. Muy considerado de su parte, Señor Voluta, gracias.

Él, por su lado, irguió el arma y seccionó un largo segmento de la negrura con su punta cuidadosamente, y fue estirando sus bordes hasta que la fisura se tragó toda la oscuridad del entorno, procediendo a cerrarse en automático. De manera tan instantánea como escalofriante, otra brecha se abrió justo a mi lado, y por ella asomó una cabeza de pelo rubio y lacio que coronaba un rostro pálido de críticos y rasgados ojos verdes. Un bastón de madera cruzada de nudos enredados actuó de palanca junto con la mano del hombre, abriendo hasta el infinito la obertura en el aire y mostrando frente a mí un paisaje de colores caldeados y rocosos, un largo río de color blanco donde nadaban caras y cuerpos de difuntos que gritaban por piedad, aunque Caronte parecía decidido a no escucharlos.

El susodicho Barquero vestía un chalequito rojo de cabrero de la época de la Suiza antigua, con ribetes dorados, denso cuero negro en algunas zonas y una bufandilla afelpada de pelaje canela rodeándole el cuello. De su cadera colgaban un odre de pellejo y una bolsa atada con cintas a su mano que presumía de estar bastante llena. Uno de sus pies calzados en pieles de castor zapateó con impaciencia sobre el granito del suelo.

-A buenas horas, Ángelus.- protestó.-Llevo esperando a tu alma desde el ocaso.

-Se hace lo que se puede, Barquero.-replicó en el mismo tono, guardándose la daga.-Da gracias que ha inspirado en el limbo, porque si no, no llegamos hasta el próximo amanecer.

-Lo que me faltaba. ¡Darte las gracias por hacer tu trabajo! ¿Tienes el dinero?

-¿Otra vez?- el ángel cruzó las mangas de su soberbia túnica y bufó. Y yo, calladita en mi nueva condición de muerta, observé el tic y el zapateo nervioso del rubio, que había empezado a dar golpecitos en la piedra con su bastón.- Si es que ya te vale, Caronte.

-¡Sin dinero no pasas!-se exaltó, señalando su bolsa en la cadera.- ¡Bastantes favores te he hecho ya para que me vengas con la tontería de siempre! ¡Ni Minos, y mira que es moroso, me lo pregunta tanto!

-Minos es lo menos que me importa ahora. Por mí, él y sus niños pueden irse al diablo.-el ángel sacó de su túnica dos monedas de plata y se las lanzó a la bolsa a Caronte, quien asintió y, chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una góndola italiana de siglo de la pera pintada con los colores más tétricos que alguien pueda imaginarse. Tenía que probar yo eso del chasqueo.

Así, con unos modales que destilaban irritación, el Señor Barquero nos dio un empujoncito amable y delicado para que subiéramos a la barca (tal que nos pegó con su palo y nos caímos de cabeza dentro. Yo, por mi parte, procuré aterrizar con las manos). Se subió también él, acomodando su preciada bolsa de monedas en un asiento rudimentario con un cojincito de aspecto cómodo mientras mi pobre trasero se amoldaba a una tabla medio podrida de carcoma que asomaba por ahí. El Señor Voluta optó por ir de pie, aunque vamos, que tampoco parecía andar muy cómodo.

-Escucha.-me dijo en cierto momento Caronte, llamando mi atención con otro de sus toquecitos amigables de su bastón de cabrero. Añado que la amabilidad rechinaba brillantez por su ausencia.- Ahora eres una A.N.I. Es un término que se usa en este lugar para denominar a las almas que han sido asesinadas por una criatura sobrenatural no determinada. Literalmente significa 'Alma No Identificada'. Debido a que no eres la única, se te asignará un código establecido en cuanto toquemos tierra, y ese será tu nombre hasta que se descubra tu nueva raza. Espero que no te molestes en presentarte a otras criaturas con tu antiguo nombre humano, porque ninguna te reconocerá. Como A.N.I., estás en el escalafón más bajo de toda la Sociedad Supernatural, también conocida como 'SuPe'. Eso quiere decir que no tienes derechos, que tu opinión no le importa a nadie y que debes obedecer a tu encargado como si fuera tu dios. El desacato de cualquiera de estas indicaciones llevaría a cabo un proceso de juzgado en los tribunales del averno que seguramente acabaría con tu alma siendo desgarrada por el Señor Elías.-le clavó su bastón a un cadáver en todo el ojo y gruñó un poco, levantando el género y arrancando el cráneo de la punta de una patada. Se limpió la bota contra un casco de la barca y regresó a su armoniosa tarea de impulsar la góndola.-Que asco de muertos, el petróleo los deja cada vez más pegajosos. Voy a acabar remando en chapapote…. Por dónde iba…El Señor Elías es, según las diferentes religiones que rondan actualmente por la superficie y ateniéndonos al criterio cristiano, Satán, para que te hagas una idea. Él es la mayor justicia de todo el Inframundo, y sus designios no son negados nunca. No tiende a intervenir en los asuntos mundanos más allá de los juicios de carácter moral, pero no recomiendo a nadie el desobedecerle. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Bien, era interesante. Toda la bola que me había metido el Barquero significaba que yo no le importaba a nadie en ese lugar y que como no hiciera caso al señor ángel, me fulminaban. Un sistema práctico pero ruin. Claro, que como fuera a decir que no me gustaba, adiós muy buenas. Bueno, me podían haber tocado cosas peores.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en identificar a mi asesino?-atiné a preguntar. Me asomé por la borda para identificar que era aquello que producía los gritos desgarrados que me estaban taladrando la cabeza desde un rato antes, pero incluso sin llegar a asomarme, el Señor Ángelus utilizó su mano férrea y semitransparente para volver a colocarme derecha.

-Un mínimo de tres lunas si el proceso es ágil. Generalmente, en medio año. El proceso de reconversión y adaptación es largo.

Asentí con desgana, más centrada en aquello que mi ángel me había prohibido ver. Eran como pequeñas palabras susurradas dentro de mi cabeza. Me incliné de nuevo pero un tirón bastante similar al que ya me había dado mi simpático guardián, que me fulminó con sus pozos verdes en cuanto le miré.

-No te asomes.

-Me está llamando.-me justifiqué, intentando ignorar los chillidos y el arañar de algo con muchos dedos y pequeñas garras justo a mi lado.

-Claro que te está llamando, estúpida. Es un fuego fatuo.- alargó su mano hacia el casco del bote y arrancó con sus dedos largos y pálidos una criaturilla hecha de púas oscuras que se retorcía como una sanguijuela. La aplastó, y en sus manos se consumió una llamarada que dejó cierto tufillo azufre.-Ya está. Al próximo que le hagas caso, te vas de cabeza por la borda. A ver si así me obedeces.

Fruncí el ceño. Vale que yo estuviera muerta, vale que fuera una carga para la sociedad y todo eso, pero ¡vamos! Hablarme con un poco de amabilidad no le iba a matar, ¿no? Por lo visto no quería arriesgarse.

-Tengo una pregunta para el Barquero.-solicité, levantando la mano. El ángel chasqueó la lengua y cruzó sus fantasmales brazos, girando su cabeza hacia el rubio.

-No me importa.

Oh, ¡borde de mierda! ¡Cabero infernal chupalimones asqueroso! Yo me había portado decentemente con él, sin molestar, y vaya como me contesta. Me sentí tentada de lanzarle un zapato en toda su cabeza de esplendoroso cabello color oro, pero no, por si acaso, más que nada.

-Tú pregúntale.- me animó el ángel con un toquecito de lo que supuse era su pie. Se me congeló la espalda donde me tocó y pegué un brinco. Que frío estaba el condenado, por dios; como un puñetero témpano de hielo.- Si quiere, que te responda y ya está.

Yo, ingenuamente animada por las palabras de mi nuevo dios, cometí una de las peores faltas que se podían cometer en el Inframundo. La verdad es que si me lo hubiera pensado un par de segundos más, no la habría liado como lo hice.- ¿De qué época eres? Nunca he visto ropa como la tuya en la actualidad. Debes de tener mucho tiempo por aquí abajo.

La góndola de pésimo gusto detuvo su camino, tras un par de minutos hundida en un incómodo silencio espeso como la miel, en un peñasco perdido en medio del mar de almas. El Barquero me miró fijamente, dejando que el espíritu de una niña de la época británica victoriana se trepara por el remo hasta chillar en su oído, momento en el que le sacudió un trompazo con su garrota y volvió a mirarme. Juro que se me empezó a hacer un agujero entre los ojos de lo mucho que me estaba fulminando. Y luego suspiró, subió el remo, apartó la bolsa con el dinero y se sentó de golpe en el bote, balanceándolo y ojeando de reojo al ángel bajo su boina de borreguito, quien se sentó también, observándome inquisitoriamente.

-No me gustan tus almas, Arthur, cada día son más preguntonas.-bufó, dándole un trago mohíno a su bota.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, Vash; es la educación de estos años lo que las corrompe.- contestó el de la capa.- A este ritmo no damos abasto, ya sabes.

-De igual manera me molesta y es tu culpa.- chistó, tendiéndole el recipiente. El ángel se quitó la capucha antes de coger el pellejo, revelando a un joven veinteañero de igual pelo rubio. Su piel brillaba muy pálida y traslúcida, y tenía grandes bolsas violáceas bajo los ojos; por encima estaban cubiertos de densas cejas rubias. Los dos eran repugnantemente atractivos y parecían apesadumbrados y molestos. Arthur me fulminó.

- Eso no se pregunta en este sitio, estúpida. Es fatal y denigrantemente maleducado; es cuasi pueril.

Maleducada la manera en que tú me has tratado, capullo. Pero me lo guardé. El señorito hablaba como un noble británico del siglo de la creación del fuego, con un tonito irritante y repipi que me atacaba los nervios. Por su lado, Vash el cabrero era arisco y grosero, brutalmente sincero con sus emociones y pensamientos, como cuando alguien pone su mano sobre una hoguera y no puede evitar soltar un grito, el rubio dejaba libres sus expresiones para que no le quemaran por dentro. Cada uno era peculiar a su manera, pero me agradó más el barquero, porque el de las cejas me pareció una rata carroñera a causa de la manera de mirarme, casi bufando como un gato.

-Bah, ya lo ha hecho.- el de la boina le quitó el odre antes de que el ángel pudiera darle un trago y se la guardó, rácano.- No te voy a denunciar a los tribunales porque yo le he dicho que pregunte, pero me lo he pensado.- Arthur asintió, pareciendo aliviado y dándole un palmada a Caronte con su mano cenicienta y etérea en el brazo, amigable. El rubio volvió a mirarme, con sus ojos verdes mucho más graves.- Morí en 1297, en la guerra, cuando se formó la alianza entre el estado donde yo vivía y el de nuestros vecinos. Normalmente yo hubiera ido de cabeza al río de almas como ellos.- barrió el aire, señalando a las aguas.- Pero el antiguo Caronte, un hombre de lo que supongo era el vikingo más grande de todos los vikingos, se compadeció de mí. Le obligaron, vamos a decir.-atisbó un segundo al enviado de la muerte y este le regresó el gesto, quitándole la bota y bebiendo.- Yo luchaba por mi hermana, que había muerto un par de años antes en el incendio de uno de nuestros refugios de pastoreo. La criatura que me salvó me ofreció el puesto de Barquero, pero lo rechacé. Me lo ofreció una segunda vez, dándome el alma de mi hermana a cambio de aceptar. Ahora los dos vigilamos la entrada al Inframundo: yo dirijo la barca y ella guarda la puerta mientras tanto. ¿Ya? ¿Algo más?

Me lo pensé un segundo, promesa, pero me pareció demasiado tentador y demasiado misteriosa esa fugar mirada que se habían dado los dos entes sobrenaturales. Yo no quería, de verdad, aquello era algo maligno que me dirigía desde dentro la boca y la mente; se llamaba curiosidad y suele ser mortal, mucho cuidado.- ¿Quién obligó al Barquero a cederte el puesto?

-La mano derecha del Señor Elías.- respondió Arthur.- La criatura que corta el bacalao en este sitio.

-Si tienes mucha suerte le encontrarás por los pasillos del centro de educación, pero no lo creo.- acotó Vash.- Suele rondar los salones del sindicato de ángeles en luna llena y luna nueva, ¿no? Tú sabes de eso.

-Bueno, sí.- afirmó el británico, algo decaído.- Pero ya no tanto como antaño, ahora se pasa la vida en la superficie o trabajando, apenas le veo. Hay que tener a todas las deidades de tu parte para encontrarle, es como un puñetero fantasma.

-Pues eso es raro, con lo unidos que estabais…- El Barquero sacudió la cabeza y se mordió la lengua, mirándome.- Perdona, perdona; esos no son mis asuntos.-agitó las manos y balanceó el garrote para despegar los fuegos fatuos que se había aventurado a pegarse a los costados del bote, también atizando un par de castañazos a las almas que se querían subir a la góndola.- ¡Bien! Este es el peñasco que os toca, última parada. Fuera de mi barco.

-Gracias por el viaje, Vash.- El ángel se volvió a colocar la capucha en su sitio y se levantó. Me pescó del cuello de la ropa y me alzó de un tirón, ignorando a Caronte.- Tú no vas a mencionar mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo? Si lo haces, algo terrible ocurrirá. Y mucho más con el tipejo que nos hace la revisión. No te atrevas a abrir la boca.

Asentí, enmudecida. Arthur parecía la cosa más bestia y amenazada del universo, todo tenso y borde, como si le hubieran puesto un cuchillo al cuello. Me arrastró de un jalón a la roca en medio de la nada y se subió también, sosteniéndome en equilibrio por el pescuezo y quemándome la piel en aquellas zonas donde me tocaba. No se movió, impertérrito, hasta que la tétrica barquita italiana se esfumó entre la neblina que ascendía del río. En ese momento, pareció que el ángel de la muerte cobraba vida con una sacudida, abandonando su estado de piedra y soltándome. Sacó de su manga humeante de oscuridad la daga de hueso y rajó el aire como lo había hecho antes, abriendo una puerta en el aire, de donde escapó una potente brisa y un extraño olor a coche nuevo y a bosque de pinos. Sin tener cuidado de nada referente a mi seguridad o intereses, Arthur me metió un empellón y caí de cabeza por la fisura.

* * *

_Cada vez que dejas un reviú, muere un cani._


End file.
